


Star Wars: Dark Sun Rises

by DoctorStark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Romance, Stormpilot, shower scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorStark/pseuds/DoctorStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is excited to start a new life in the Resistance however, it seems like things aren't going according to what he had planned. Meanwhile, Poe has some things to work out with himself, and Rey is trying to convince Luke to return to the resistance. General Leia Organa begins to think she can end the First Order for good once they've secured Luke's expected return. Unfortunately, The First Order begins their plan to crush the Resistance. One that doesn't involve Lukes destruction. The Dark Side of the force begins to emerge stronger than ever just as the sun begins to rise.</p><p>Mostly a Finn/Poe fic with some ploty bits inbetween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture?

Finn groaned. He felt torn in two. The pain was unbearable. He definitely wasn't still outside, which meant he was in a room somewhere. The room seem to spin even though his eyes were shut. What happened?! Where was Rey? There was the steady beeps of a machine, and something covering his mouth. Had he been captured by the First Order? If so why was he alive? Were they going to torture him about the Resistance? He heard a voice faintly above him until it became louder

"Buddy? Buddy?"

Was that who he thought it was? Finn felt relief coming over him. He was safe, and alive.

"Po-poe?" he whispered his voice muffled by what could only be a respirator.

"In the flesh" said the voice, and he felt a hand gently stroke his cheek. 

He tried to open his eyes but the light above him seemed blinding. He couldn't move his arm to block the lights above him. A machine continued to beep. He must be in a medical bay. Then he realized something was wrong, and he tried to get up out of bed 

"Rey? What about Rey?! Kylo attacked us-"

"She's..fine," Poe said. Finn thought he heard a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Really?"

"Yea, completely. She just went after Luke, the map was completed. She is going to bring Luke back to the resistance, and with any luck get some Jedi training."

Wow, Jedi training. Finn couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, and more than a little sad he wasn't on the journey to meet Luke too. Not that Finn was special. He was just an ex Stormtrooper after all. Finn felt the fog in his brain begin thin out again.

"Wait...She went alone? he said sitting quickly almost upright. 

He immediately regretted it. It seemed Poe knew that a poor choice too and his hand pushed Finn back on the bed reassuringly. Finn knew that Rey was capable but, still going alone after Luke wasn't the greatest of ideas especially with Kylo and the Knights of Ren on the lose. They wanted Luke dead ergo, Rey would be a target too.

"She's with Chewbacca." 

If she was with that walking rage carpet then she was completely fine, he thought in relief. Finn was a bit taken back with shortness of the reply. He wondered why Poe could be irritated. Was it because- oh of course.

"I'm sorry, your jacket. I think it's torn. I'm sorry just thinking about myself. Of course you are upset."

"Huh?" said Poe taken aback.

"You gave me this jacket, and then I got it ruined. It must be cut up and covered in blood. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

Poe began to laugh. Finn's head was throbbing. He was tired and confused.

"Finn, you are ridiculous. I don't care about the jacket. I'm just glad you are in one piece," he heard Poe's voice hesitate a little bit. "We were really worried you weren't going to make it," Poe said in a whisper.

"Yet, here I am somehow," he said with a small laugh.

He instantly regretted the laughter as his chest strained,and wheezed in pain. He still somehow managed a smile, and for some reason it was almost like he could feel that Poe was smiling too. That was silly thought, he couldn't tell that with his eyes closed. He tried to blink his eyes, and he eventually managed to focus on Poe,

"Oh, you are smiling," said Poe. He tried not to laugh. Laughing hurt.

"I'm glad your okay, but I should probably let you rest. "

Finn tried to nod in agreement but faded back into unconsciousness.


	2. Less Than Poe-sitive

Poe strode out of the room, and felt more than a little annoyed with himself. He glanced at Poe's blood stained garments. What once had been his coat was now barely held together by a few pieces of thin fabric, and hung up on a hanger next to Finns bed. He looked at the damn thing and left. It was silly, of course it was. Poe was being unfair, and he knew it. Finn had just recovered, and here he was getting jealous of Rey. Poe had been involved in the fight too, and had Finn asked if he was completely alright? No, he was doing it again, he sighed.

Of course he would ask about Rey if he thought about it reasonably. They had spent more time together, and gone to the star killer base together on their mission. Rey had told him about the fight with Kylo. It was only natural he was concerned. He shouldn't feel this irritation, and certainly shouldn't be taking it out on Finn in his current state. It was just Poe had a little crush on Finn. He couldn't exactly pinpoint when it had started, but it had probably begun when the two of them had been reunited at the Resistance. For whatever reason seeing Finn had started a little flame in him. Just an itty bitty flame. Poe didn't want to blow this out of proportion after all. But if he was being honest, wouldn't you be a little attached to someone if you named them, and gave them your favorite jacket?

The more he thought of his behaviour, the more ashamed he felt. He hadn't mean to make Finn feel guilty about anything. He really didn't care about what happened to the jacket. He cared about Finn being okay. Instead, of being there and making sure Finn was alright he had only cared about himself. He wished he wasn't so damn selfish sometimes. 

Poe had a hard time with it. Poe was used to being admired. Men and women all over base fell for his charm, or at the very least admired his abilities. Poe knew this and was always brimming with confidence. Except when General Organa gave him an often well needed reality check. This was one of the very few times in his life that confidence wasn't there. He had no confidence that he could make Finn like him. Finn had spent his whole life programmed as a storm trooper would he even get flirting? 

Poe walked slowly to his room. He really need to find a new person to crush on. Maybe that other new pilot down the hall. What was his name again? Bard? Benji? Oh, he could get names later. In his preoccupation he ran into something hard and metal. 

"Ouch- watch where your-" he looked down. Oh, it was BB-8.

"Excuse me, master. I believe it is you who needs to watch where you are going." chirped BB-8.

"Sorry, buddy. I was just thinking."

"Did you go see master friend Finn today?"

"Yea I saw him," said Poe with a sad sigh.

"Master is master friend Finn okay?" beeped BB-8.

"Oh, he actually woke up today. "

BB-8 titled his head left and right. "Then why is master looking as humans say "down"."

Poe sighed, and kneeled to bring himself to BB-8 height. "I'm glad Finn is awake. I just wasn't very nice to him, and now I feel bad is all."

BB-8 looked at him for a while before chirping, "Master, should feel ashamed. What is the human phrase? Oh right, "never kick a man when he is down."

"Thank BB-8," said Poe bitterly regretting almost immediately his choice in confident. 

BB-8 looked at him again, and then said, "Sorry, Master I was just being honest. Would it make you feel better to do that thing humans do when they are sad?"

Poe look bewildered at his droid. Care, love. He had always wondered a little if this BB-8 model was faulty. "What is that?" he asked.

"Hug!" said BB-8 who rolled into his shins which was a bit more painful than comforting but Poe smiled, and threw his arms around the droid. BB-8 made soothing noises, that he could only assume where his imitation of song or lullaby.

"I wish you were a little more plushy or fluffy." Poe complained before letting go.

"It is you that is too squishy." retorted the BB unit. "Also, Master the General wants to see you."

He nodded, and he and BB-8 headed towards her office.


	3. Train Me

Rey's arm was getting tired. Her smile faded, as Luke didn't respond looking sadly at her extended arm. She put her arm down. She felt the chill of the wind. She needed to get more clothes, she thought bitterly. 

"I've been searching for you. In fact the whole galaxy has been looking. I'm Rey" she said and extended her hand once again hopeful. This time she extended, perhaps he would at least shake it. He looked at her stone faced.

"I know who you are," he said. "I knew your parents, and knew you were left on Jakku. I will not train you," said Luke.

Rey looked irritably at Luke her admiration for the Rebel hero quickly fading. "Look, I know that Kylo was your pupil and killed the other students, I know that you feel guilty. But, the resistance needs you. I need your help, I need a teacher."

Luke gestured at rock for her to sit. She looked at it wearily and sat down. She suddenly heard a far off impatient growl

"Chewy?" Luke questioned.

"Yup, Chewbacca is here," said Rey. "Are you coming with us or not?" she gestured back to the path she walked from where Chewbacca's impatience seemed to have begun.

"You should not have come. The map was not made for you."

Rey sighed impatiently, "well who was it made for then. Well, stop being cryptic. Go, on and tell me."

Luke looked at her, his eyes seemed to be filled with age, sadness, and remorse. The feeling flowed through her as she gazed at him, "The map was for Ben Solo."


	4. Yes, you sit down

Finn had now been awake for a few days. He was now mostly healed. One more doctors check, and he could finally and officially train with the Resistance. He could now move from sanitation to who knows what! The resistance needed every hand it could the recruit posters all over the galaxy even said so. Perhaps he could be a pilot, or even a spy! It was all very exciting. Poe was there waiting for him at the medical bay doors.

"Seems like you made a full recovery," Poe smiled.

"Well, one more doctor check, and we will know for sure. Once, again about the jacket-" Finn fidgeted guiltily.

Poe smiled at him gracefully. Man, did Poe know how to be kind. "Don't worry about it, speaking of which I've got something for you once your done. Come back to my sleeping quarters, I've got a present for you. Nothing big mind you. Oh, um I should state that this isn't...Never mind. I'm just giving you a gift. See you soon," said Poe hurrying off.

Poe bumped into another pilot, what was his name? Benji? Bernard? They chatted away, and Finn was left at the doors. He couldn't believe Poe had gotten him a gift. What a nice guy, and he had even ruined his jacket too. He would have to return the favour some day.

Finn strode through the medical bay doors and a stern woman was there along with General Organa. He gulped, he looked at ground. After Hans death he felt strangely guilty. He knew it wasn't his fault exactly but, she had lost her husband. Poe had watched him die.

"Oh for goodness sake," snapped Leia making Finn draw his attention back from the floor he had attempted to take interest in. "Stop feeling guilty, and sit down."

Finn looked at her startled, and pointed awkwardly at himself. 

"Yes you," she snapped.

Finn walked over roboticly and sat as the General had commanded. He looked from the ground back at the General to the floor again. In First Order training, she had been spoken of often. Their words were often distasteful. Now, he was part of the resistance he couldn't help but admire her personality, even if he was on the receiving end of her bite.

The other gruff woman brought over an MD-R machine. "Hold your arms out to your sides, and hold perfectly still," the woman barked. 

Easy, for you to say Finn thought bitterly, and then glanced to Leia who was glaring. Was she reading his mind or something?

Perhaps I am, said a soft voice inside his head. In shock he dropped his arms. No, no way he thought.

Yes..Way said the voice.

"I said hold still!" said the woman irritably.

"Sorry," he muttered holding his arms out again.

The woman grumbled under her breathe. The small MD-R unit circled his body. The unit was primitive compared to what the First Order had but that couldn't be helped he supposed. The First Order just stole everything, and here is seemed the Resistance mostly played by the books.

"Well, you seem fine. A little spacey, and unable to follow basic directions but, all things considered fine."

"Thank you Som, you may leave us now."

The woman left mumbling as she went. The doors shut behind her, leaving Leia and Finn alone. Finn gulped, he was in trouble now.

"You know, you might as well say what you are thinking as I can hear all your thoughts anyway," said Leia in an almost bored tone.

"I'm sorry," he looked and her and back at his toes. "I'm sorry about Han. I feel responsible. He didn't like me very much but, he was a good guy. He was your guy."

"Thank you Finn. "

"I'm sorry I also lied about knowing a lot about Star Killer base," he said quickly.

"Oh, I knew you were lying from the start. But, I allowed it. Years ago two knuckle heads rescued me from the Death Star with no plan. One of those knuckle heads was Han. I knew the risk sending you two in there. Rey is alive, the base is non-operational, and their forces temporarily scattered. I lost good people, but I can't say you failed."

"Why do I feel like your comforting me, when I should probably be comforting you?"

Finn felt weak, lame even. Here he was trying to be better, and make up for things, and people were still being his supports.

"To be honest, it's because what I'm going to say next is harsh, and mean. Finn you are an easy to read book. You've spent your whole life trained to be under a mask, and now without one any Jedi can easily read your thoughts. You have almost no skills besides those minimal ones with a blaster. And other than dumb luck it's a miracle you stand before me. Chewy told me that you were in sanitation in the First Order. I know here you want to be something bigger, but until you get a lot of training I don't want you...I don't want you to hope for something that may never happen. I'm going to have you stay in Poe's living quarters for the next while. Depending on how training progresses I may change my mind but, Finn I just don't you to be disappointed."

"Right," he said. "Nope, I won't be."

"It is my job to send people in the line of fire. I can only put those into the flames who are ready. Until then, it would be irresponsible for me to-"

"I know your just doing your job." Finn stood to leave. He felt faded, and washed out. He felt like he was in the First Order again but even more useless. He didn't want the General to read his thoughts. He better leave.

"General where is Poe's chamber?"

"Ask Pava, she's just outside. She can take you, and Finn?"

He turned just before the door, apprehensive of what Organa might say next.

"Two things, you aren't a failure. We are more than happy to have you here. You were a hero out there, and be careful with Poe. He's a bit-"

"Nice?"

"I was going to say flirtatious. Good luck" she smiled.

Finn exited out the doors, and couldn't believe he had in some way been rejected from the resistance the most desperate recruiters in the galaxy. Also what did Leia mean by flirtatious?!


	5. Force

Kylo Ren knew of a few force sensitive people alive in the galaxy. There was him of course, his mother, and his damn Uncle. He couldn't wait to end Luke Skywalker. The thought of it gave him untold satisfaction even if Snoke said it was a petty revenge. Then there were the others. The two boys under Snokes guidance, not that anything would come of them. The Force was not strong within them. Then there was the scavenger, and the woman. They both made him incredibly angry. The scavenger, the fact he had lost against an untrained fool for even just a moment was ridiculous. He couldn't reconcile it with himself. She had just awoken, and yet she had so much raw power. It was unconscionable.

The woman was a nuisance because she was useful. She had negotiated years ago for her life, and had mostly proven her usefulness training the galaxy's best fighters. Some for the First Order, and some for the Resistance. She had always toed the line, but her time was almost over. She was almost 25. She had negotiated for her life based on being useful, and now she had to choose. The order or death. There was only a month left. Kylo thought with a smile about putting a blade across her tongue, and laughing at her. The woman would no longer be able to taunt him with words. He would be free of her, and Snoke would no longer look at him as a petty fool. Skywalker, the woman, the scavenger. Soon they would all be putty in his hands, his mother would see her faults, and the First Order would reign supreme. Skywalker would be dead first he smiled, after all he had found away to track the light speed travel of the Milennium Falcon. In a few hours he would know Skywalkers location, and be able to take Rey with him. He would train Rey. He would show Snoke how useful Kylo Rey really was, and no longer live under the shadow of Ben.

"You're a dead man Skywalker." he smiled under the mask.


	6. Roomies

Poe Dameron sighed. He must be getting soft. Benji had turned him down, something about having a girlfriend out in Trag. He usually got a good read of people but, here he was, with a gift for a guy who probably didn't like him. He wondered if there was any hotties in the new recruits. Some had come in yesterday, he could try asking Pava. She would spill the beans. He looked at box again. Damn, why was he doing this to himself?!

His door buzzed. He opened it to see Jessica Pava, with a distraught looking Finn.

"Well, here's you destination, I'll let you two roomies get acquainted," she said and winked at Poe.

Poe looked at her begging to stay but, she turned her back and left. Traitor, he thought bitterly.

"Huh?" said Finn.

"I didn't say anything," said Poe.

"Oh, I just thought you said traitor for some reason. Sorry."

"Oh I must of talked aloud, I was talking about Jessica."

"What did she do?" Finn questioned.

Oh what an innocent flower Poe thought. He needed to change the topic...Fast

"Nevermind that, here is your house warming gift." said Poe. Hoping against hope this would be distracting enough he handed Finn the box.

"House warming?"

"Yup, you are staying here with me. Here is the living area. It's a little small. That's the thing about bases can't give larger quarters. You're lucky I'm a higher up. The newbie areas are even smaller than this. If we weren't so short on space they would probably have given you your own. There's the kitchen a little small but, I don't cook much. Maybe your better than me. Here's to hoping. There's the bathroom, and the bedroom. I got some blankets laid out so you can take the bed."

"You live here?"

"Uh, yea," said Poe lamely. Finn seemed shocked. Was there something wrong with his quarters?

"And I get to stay here," said Finn with a smile.

"Yea," finished Poe lamely. He was in trouble.

"This is amazing! This is, this is HUGE!" he laughed, and ran around. Oh no, Poe thought.

"I've only ever had a sleeping pod. I mean there was a bathroom on base but you used it one a time."

"You mean you never had a bedroom?" he inquired sadly.

"No, you just go in the pod and there's a mattress in there and you go to sleep. We were troops. It's our mission to be well rested, not live in luxury."

"But everyone else across the galaxy has even just one room!"

"Not the First Order. I've heard of living rooms. Families gather here and do stuff right. They told me about in the Order. They train you to know what you need to know even if you never have it yourself."

Poe looked at Finn sadly. Finn was like a child. He remember helping free some slave children in the Outer Rim. Their excitement seeing space ships. Finn was almost just like them. He was excited about a living room. Finn was excited to have something that Poe didn't think much of at all. In fact he had often complained about the space to Leia.

"Can I try cooking? I've only don't it once before, and I can't remember if I was good but they didn't use me as a cook in the order so I guess not," said Finn excitedly.

"Umm, let's hold of for now. There's always the catina." he smiled. He trusted Finn, but maybe just not yet in the kitchen. "How about you open the gift I got you."

"Oh sorry, I just got carried away," Finn blushed and began to open the box. Poe almost blushed himself. Stop it, he reprimanded.

"Did you say something?" Finn asked.

"No, no I was just thinking. Open it."

"The jacket!" Finn grinned, and Poe felt himself get weak in the knees. Oh no, he thought as his pulse quickened.

"It's just a patch job I got one of the girls on base to help me with it. But it's wearable. I just..." he felt his words fade and a blush spread to his face. He turned his face away from Finn so he couldn't see his expression. "I wanted you to have it."

"Thanks Poe. I'm really lucky to have you around," suddenly he was being hugged from behind. The hug ended all too quickly. "Well how do I look?" Finn asked with a grin, now wearing the jacket over his well fitting t-shirt.

"Great, fantastic," laughed Poe. Stop, being so astronomically good looking he thought. This is going poorly. He can't believe he got roped into this.

\-------  
DAYS EARLIER  
\-------

"Him live with me?" asked Poe in a high pitched squeal.

"Only temporarily. Besides, I know how you get around attractive men. The same reason you never have a room mate is the same reason Jessica never does. Trouble, you are it personified," said Leia

"Thank you," Poe winked.

"No, that wasn't a compliment. Poe, he needs some guidance. He is going to need help settling into life here. The more intel we get on how they train storm troopers to more I wonder how Finn will be able to cope. You can't flirt with him. "

"What about if he flirts with me?"

Leia sighed. "Finn may know what things are but he has never experienced them. Friendship, love, these are things that don't exist in The First Order. Everything will be new to him if he hasn't encountered it in the Order. I'm only letting him stay with you because you are the only familiar face on the base for him with Rey gone."

"So I wasn't first choice of bunk mate?" asked Poe flatly.

"No, you weren't. Please, you are the familiar face but don't go being overly familiar with him. Do you understand Poe?"

"Understood General," said Poe. He just needed to find a new crush. He had a few days before Finn moved in. Easy peasy. He was sure of it.


	7. Shower Me With Kindness

It had been several days since he had moved in with Poe. Poe had the grace and charm of a storybook character. Not that Finn had ever read much. He had learned the basics of function and recon in the galaxy. That included the traditions of each planet, and common speak. Life in the resistance was so different from the first order, he didn't know where to begin. There was a mirror in the bathroom for one. When was the last time he had seen himself? Early training days maybe? He looked at the jacket. He didn't mean to brag but it looked good on him. 

Not that he was one pay much heed to appearance be he had noticed Poe looked...nice. On the first day he when he woke up in the morning he looked around to find Poe gone. He heard the water running. Oh, Poe must be in the shower. He sat on a squishy piece of furniture in the living room, as he might as well wait for Poe. He needed to borrow a towel himself if he wanted to shower.

He heard the door open and Poe walked out...shirtless, a towel wrapped around his waist. Beads of water clung to his flawless skin, and his curls bounced against his frame of face. Finn couldn't help but stare. Finn had seen men, hundreds of them but Poe Dameron was well built. 

Poe looked at him noticing the stare, "Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry Finn," he said dashing to his room. "I'm just used to living alone" said the muffled voice behind the door. 

"Hey, it's fine," yelled Finn through the door. "You don't need to change your habits just because I'm living here."

"Well, " said Poe opening with door with a smile. He remained shirtless but now wore a pair of grey sweatpants. "I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Finn gulped, "I don't see how you could when your being so," Finn gestured "hospitable."

Poe pushed passed him with a smile. "Want some breakfast Finn?

"You mean from the Catina?"

He had never really had anything but the standard ration packs each day. He hadn't really had meals before though he knew about them vaguely.

"Nah, it's your first day staying here roomie. I can cook up something. Omelette? Have you ever had one? " asked Poe opening the fridge.

"Omelette? That's an egg thing right?"

"That's a no then. Alright today I'm making you an omelette. You like sweet or savoury?"

"Uh savoury, I guess" said Finn sitting on the love seat as he watched Poe cook for him...Shirtless. Damn Poe must work out a lot. "Do you need any help?'

"Well, " said Poe looking up with a smile. "I think I can arrange that. So I heard you did cleaning duty back on the base. How about you clean, and I make breakfast?"

"I think I can live with that," said Poe smile slipping a little but, he was glad he could at least be of some use. 

Since then the days had passed in a peaceful banter between the two of them. Though Finn had meant it when he had told Poe he didn't need to change his habits for him. He had noticed Poe had adjusted his shower time a bit, and Finn hadn't seem him shirtless again. However, every morning Poe had made him breakfast and Finn cleaned up afterwards. They had got into a comfortable habit. It seemed liked everything was going great. He had early training today but, hey he would get to have breakfast with Poe afterwards. He was going to try his best.

"All right new recruits. I'm General Noquan. Today we are going to start basic drills. You will go over the obstacle course and then shot the targets are that the end."

Obstacle course? Finn thought. Piece of cake. I can nail this!


	8. Poor Planning

Finn mostly had early morning training since he had moved in. Poe was almost grateful for it. He was able to shower without Finn looking at him which was a relief. And then there was the fact that Poe was high strung with Finn around. He needed to unwind. Poe had gone and talked to Benji more often which worked out favourably. 

Turns out he was right about Benji after all. Benji didn't have a girlfriend in Trag. He just seemed nervous about people knowing he was romantically interested in men. It wasn't an issue on his home planet of Yavin 4 but he knew every planet was different. In the galaxy every place had their odd and antiquated beliefs. Benji wanted something casual and on the down low, and so had he. They were two attractive people just wanting a good time. Poe had a larger space, Finn was out for morning training. It made sense. 

It had been a few days now but, the routine was like clockwork. Finn would leave, and Benji came over. When Benji left he showered, and made Finn a breakfast food he had never tried before. Simple. Everyone won. Or at least it had all worked for those several magical days until today...

"Fuck Poe, shit" panted Benji as Poe licked his tip. "Stop teasing me."

Poe grinned at stood up, he began kissing his neck vigorously. Benji ran his hands down Poe back and eventually grabbed his length and began stroking. Poe ran his fingers through Benji's hair.

"Ahh, that's so-" before Poe could even finish his sentence he heard the clicking of the lock. Poe's eyes widened. No, he couldn't be.

Benji dropped his hand in panic. "I thought your room-mate wasn't going to back from training for a few more hours!?"

"So did I!" Poe hissed . "Shit,shit,shit," he whispered.

"Poe, are you awake?" said Finn just outside the door.

"UH UH, you can't come in. I'M CHANGING!" he said frantically looking around the room wondering if Benji would fit under the bed.

"Ok, I'll just be waiting out here then," said Finn in a small voice. 

"What are you going to do? " Benji whispered 

"I'll get changed. Take a shower, cook him breakfast and get him out of here. Then I'll get BB-8 to let you out."

"You're going to make me wait here this whole time?! For a droid?!" 

"Ssh, Benji keep your voice down. Look, I'll try to think of something. Just uh, get changed, and lay low."

He began putting on his pants frantically. 

"You don't suppose your room-mate is going to notice that do you?" hissed Benji pointing to his pants as he dressed.

"Shit," yelled Poe looking at the very noticeable bulge.

"You okay in there?" asked Finn concerned.

"Uh, yea totally fine. Just stubbed my toe on the dresser. Don't tell anyone please. It's embarassing."

"You can count on me," said Finn with a muffled laughed from the other side of the door. Why was he being so damn cute at a time like this? He blushed. He frantically opened drawers, and found his bulkiest sweater. It made the bulge almost un-noticeable. Benji slid under the bed.

Poe exited the room closing the door behind him. 

"So must have been a hard time training. You should take a shower," he suggested. Please, please, please he thought desperately.

"Oh uh yea," said Finn head sinking. Normally Poe would ask things like 'What's wrong?' and 'Why did you leave training so early?' but this was not one of the those days. Poe has a problem to solve and it was 200 lb muscular tanned man named Benji lying under his bed frame.

"I'll make breakfast in a second. Seriously, you can go ahead and shower first. I'll do it later."

"Thanks Poe," smiled Finn.

"Don't mention it Buddy!"

Once, he was sure Finn was in the shower. He ran back into his room. Poe threw Benji his jacket and Benji slung it over his soldiers in a way that cleverly covered his front.

"Finn's in the shower. This is our chance."

Benji nodded, they snuck quietly out the bedroom door, and into the living room. Poe almost thought they had pulled it off. Almost... But then he realized too late. Why wasn't the shower water running?

Then before he could send Benji flying out the door. He heard the door opened and turned to see a shirtless Finn. 

"Hey Poe, can you pass me my towel I forgo-" Finn trailed over and looked at the two of them. Poe's hand on Benji's waist. Benji looked at them both. 

"Well, I'm going now. Bye Poe," said Benji as he exited. Damn that sly bastard.

Poe looked at Finn's blank stare. 

"I can explain," he said to Finn's half naked body hanging out the edge of the bathroom door frame. "Umm, well-" and before he could even find words Finn pulled himself inside and slammed the door.

Well that had gone well. Poe wished he wasn't so damn cocky sometimes. Leia was going to skin him alive, and why was Finn still so damn attractive for? He looked down at his pants again.

"Shit," he muttered.


	9. Rocks

Rey shivered it was cold here. There was no hot sun like on Jakku. The wind rattled your bones here. Chewy roared, and pointed back to the ship. 

"I know, I should head in for the night." she looked irritably at Luke who was meditating on a rock, and very calmly balancing things on his head. She was pretty sure he was also sleeping at the same time. Rude, old man. 

"Hey are you still not going to talk to me?" she said irritably.

She threw a small pebble at Luke and got even more annoyed when the rock stopped about an inch away from his face and then gently hovered to the top of the stack of items lying on Luke's head.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Rey. She threw down her pole on the ground and it made a loud branging noises. "I'm getting some shut eye, old bastard. But, don't worry I'll be back tomorrow. Whether you like it or not" she shouted at Luke. He didn't answer almost as if he was behaving like a rock. 

She crossed her arms, and huffed off. She couldn't believe she was saying this but she was beginning to see why Kylo Ren had turned to the dark side. If talking to Luke was like this everyday then it made sense. She couldn't believe she was saying this but both Chewy and Kylo Ren were better conversationalists.

She grabbed a blanket. Chewy growled pointing to some blankets and then made a concerned wailing noise and pointed to outside the ship.

"I'm trying. But your friend is being difficult!" she snapped. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you I just need to rest. He's barely spoken a word to me since I go here other than that the map wasn't for us....Just give me some time. In the morning I'll start again."

Chewy gave a sad noise, and headed off to the other end of the ship were he had spent the past two days sleeping. She had moved him far from where she slept after the first night of snoring. Wookies she discovered did not breathe quietly in their sleep.

She wrapped herself in a blanket, and looked out the window at the stars. She couldn't help but wonder about Finn, BB-8, Leia, and Poe. Her new friends. She was glad to be with Chewy and R2. But R2 had been sad so little progress had been made and went into a sleep mode it seems. Also, Chewy seemed to mostly not interfere or try to help her progress. Not that she was sure the Wookie could do much to encourage Luke anyway. He seemed pretty determined to stay and wait for Kylo for whatever reason. What did Luke want a class reunion? 

Rey almost chuckled and then whispered to herself "Hi Kylo, so good to see you again. How many years has it been since you murdered all my students? Oh that long ago? Still murdering people for fun with your light saber? Oh you are? Figures."

She sighed, okay thinking about it rationally it did make sense why Luke was so closed off. She flopped backwards onto the pile of blankets Chewy had attempted to make into a bed. Attempted. being the key word. She had an idea for a new approach to try for tomorrow but, she knew she would need to rest in order for it to work. It also meant she would have to give up her dreams of Jedi training at least for now.

She closed her eyes, and drifted off more contently then she had in the past few days despite the fact she could feel the bolts of the falcon digging into her back through the layers of blankets.

The next morning her neck was killing her. She never thought she would miss her nest of blankets back on   
Jakku but she did. She sighed, and looked to the sunrise. She grabbed herself a ration bar, and left one for Chewie. She was using them sparingly. Who knows how long Luke wouldn't budge. She was missing the Resistance base. She wondering what food Luke ate. Did he eat? Maybe he died sleeping on the rock. Good deal of help that would be, she thought dully.

She reluctantly left the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders behind and left the ship, and braced herself for the cold biting air. She walked up the path again to where Luke was still on the rock. Once she was sure he was still breathing she sat on the rock across from him.

She mimicked his pose, closed her mind and reached out into that feeling. The one she couldn't quite ever describe

"Hello?" she asked.

"No," said Luke. She then fell as a force tried to push her off the rock. Remain calm, she thought. Do not be like Kylo and give into anger. She focused, and began to push away at the energy. She thought to his pile and began to pull the stack of rocks towards herself. In particular the pebble she threw at Luke last night. She felt Luke pulling the pebble back. No, don't focus on him. She began pulling on the pebble. She felt it's energy and drew it towards her. She embraced the feeling like a friend. Suddenly, she knew the pebble was above her head. Luke was trying to pull it back.

"Will you listen now?" Rey asked. "Even if you don't train me. Will you come back to the Resistance with me? Please, your sister Leia. She needs you".

Rey felt the pebble being pulled and a sudden wave of energy pushed her off the rock she had been sitting on, and across the grass. 

"Your focus is lacking. We will have a lot of work to do."

"You mean?" she smiled.

"I will train you but, you must follow my every order."

Rey grinned. She was going to become a Jedi!


	10. Honey Moon Spot

Finn didn't know to much about relationships. How could he in the First Order? But it wasn't like the First Order had taught him nothing. He learned about couples in a general sense, and the things the couples did together. When he arrived home Poe had been changing... And that guy. Bernie? Benji? He had been in Poe's bedroom while Poe was naked. Poe's hand on his waist. Which means that they-

He looked at the wall. He didn't know why he was so irritated. Maybe it was because Poe had lied to him? He suddenly felt very guilty about everything. Hadn't he lied to Poe before about knowing so much about the First Order and it's base? Wasn't that not so different from this lie Poe had told him? Had Poe even lied at all? He needed time to think, and not locked in this bathroom.

"Finn" said Poe's muffled voice through the door. "Please come out and talk to me. Please," said his voice desperately. 

Finn looked around. Being stuck in the washroom wasn't the place to be. A walk. He needed a walk. Patrolling the corridors had been on the few things that had put his mind at ease in the First Order. Not that he had been asked to do it much, he was after all in sanitation. Finn looked at his shirt, sweaty, and gross. He should change of course, and shower. Not much point in that if he needed to take a walk immediately.

He wondered why he thought going straight to Poe was going to solve his problems that day. A walk...He should have taken a walk from the beginning. He put the sweaty shirt back over his head. And opened the door.

"Finn," said Poe with relief. Finn didn't say anything. He just looked at Poe for a moment. He should talk to him, but right now, he just couldn't. 

"I'm going out for a while." He put Poe's jacket on the table. He didn't feel like wearing it right now.

"Finn!" he heared Poe's voice cry out before he left. As the door shut he felt something behind him. He felt sadness, and something else. He did his best to ignore the feeling and walked away.

He walked outside the base. He found a ladder. What the heck he thought, and climbed it to find himself on top of the base looking out across the land. It was an incredible view. Fighter jets, small homes, a community all around the resistance. And there up looking out across the landscape was Jessika Pava. Finn didn't know her very well, but he knew she was amazing. He heard rumours she was one of the best pilots in the entire resistance. 

"Oh, hey Finn. You finally found the base honey moon spot?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Oh never mind," she grinned deviously. "So, how's rooming with Poe?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," he sighed. 

She laughed. "Figures he would mess things up. Listen Finn I don't know what he did but I'll tell you one thing he admires you kid. He stayed by your side the whole time you were injured"

She sat down on the roof edge and gestured next to her. Finn sat down. 

"See that big blue looking tree over there?" Finn squinted to the direction she pointed and vaguely saw it. "It was rumored that the tree was stolen from another world, and then became blue from a broken heart when it was replanted here. You were a storm trooper, that's all you've ever known. You've never known anything else. It would be like taking flying away from Poe and telling him to be a junker or something. Adjusting to a change whether it be a new planet, a new life it's hard."

"You heard, didn't you?" he groaned.

"So what? You failed the morning training. No one is good at anything right away, not even Poe Dameron."

He looked at Jessika with suspicion. "If Poe Dameron was so great at everything you wouldn't be talking to me right now. Trust me you would be doing...Something else," she chuckled with a mischievous wink.

Finn was confused by what she meant but he got the idea sorta.

"So your saying I need practice?" he asked.

"Yea, you need practice," she looked at him with empathy. "You desperately need it. Which is why I'm going to sneak you into the training room. Follow me!"

Finn felt reluctant. Was he going to get in trouble for this? Probably. Jessika Pava seemed like the trouble causing type. Beautiful, talented, and smart but also cheeky. In a way she was bit like Poe.

"Are you bad at anything?" he asked following her and trying to act causally as they walked across the base.

"Nah, I'm awesome. Poe, Poe has plenty he has to work on. Me though? I'm fantastic," she winked. "Just through here," he pointed to a narrow alley between two buildings. They slunk sideways between the narrow gap between the buildings and then Jessika stopped, and pulled out a screw driver.

"You'll never know when some tools will come in handy."

He watched in horror as she undid the bolts and screws of a metal grate that revealed an entryway that led into a small shaft. 

"This will take you right into the training room. If your wondering how I know, this is the route I take when I'm late for class. Just make sure you're not caught. Good luck!" She waved, and ran off before Finn could say anything.

"Girls man," he muttered. "Totally bonkers."

Finn moved cautiously through the shaft. Like Jessika said it led directly to a closet, and from the closet he was in the training room. He looked at the obstacle course miserably. How slow he had been and how he had missed every target this morning. He pulled his shirt off, and looked at it with annoyance.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can" he laughed, and started running. 

After the first three attempts he flopped onto the mat, and yelled in frustration "WHY CAN'T I DO THIS?!"

He kept missing the targets. Was it the difference in the blasters? Was it just him? He tried a few more times before pounding the mat in frustration. He wondered if he got any better. He better get out of here before anyone noticed. His stomach growled. He was hungry. He should grab something from the cantina. He would try again tomorrow. He didn't want to be FN-2187 anymore. The guy who cleaned the shit of the First Order, he wanted to be what he had told Rey he was, a big deal in the resistance. In order to do that, he had a lot of work to do.

He climbed clumsily through the vent and put his shirt back on. He definitely now needed to shower. He slide out the alley. And just he thought he was home scot free General Organa! She was facing him.

"Where are you going?" she asked eyebrows raised.

"I just got lost. I wanted to look around base."

"I see," she said arms folded and her eyebrow raised. 

Oh god, was she going to read his mind? Was she going to look at his secrets? But he couldn't get Jessika in trouble! He panicked.

"Why are you so sweaty if you were just exploring base?"

"Well, well I wanted to - go for a jog. You know, keep in shape? Right General!"

"I see," she said again. He felt himself freeze. The woman was down right terrifying!

"I'm-um going to go now."

"You should shower. You smell worse than a Wookie out in the pouring rain." Finn nodded and took this as a cue to leave.

"Oh, and Finn how's living with Poe?" she asked.

Dammit, he thought being stopped in his tracks. "F-f-fine." he said. That did not sound fine. He was terrible at dealing with the General, especially lying to her.

"I see. Well, two things Finn. One, be careful with Jessica Pava she's trouble, and secondly you are a terrible liar."

"Sorry, General. Han said so too," he muttered guiltily. 

"Of course he would." she smiled sadly. "Now go have a shower," she snapped and walked in the opposite direction.

"Girls..." he said. He knew Leia was going to kill him for this but he needed to eat before he showered.

He headed to the catina. The new recruits were there, and were looking at him. He didn't blame them. He bolted when he had failed this morning at a damn obstacle course. It was humiliating. The guilt swelled inside of him. He was such a coward. He began eating a protein bar. He smelt, he needed a shower. He was exhausted. He looked out the window. The sunset was beginning. No wonder he was hungry most of the day had passed.

He finished the protein bar, and a sandwich and walked to public showers. Many of the other resistance fighters weren't as lucky as Poe. Communal showers, and kitchens were all over the base. Most people had a private bedroom and living room but kitchen and showers were only for those who had been with resistance for a while. There were some general extra clothes for those on base when there were dirty. He grabbed the white t-shirt and orange sweat pants. He was reminded of Poe. He squashed the thought down, and went to shower. This environment was more like the First Order. It was horrible for him the say it was less of a shock to his system than the life Poe lived. He dried off and put his clothes in a labeled laundry bag to be sent to Poe's room assuming they would still be room-mates by then. He looked at himself in the white t-shirt. It was a sharp contrast to the black one he had kept wearing. The last thing he had from the First Order. He looked out the window, it was now night. The day had slipped away from him somehow. Training would start again tomorrow.  
He sighed. It was late he should go back, and talk to Poe. And say what exactly? He didn't know. He hadn't figured it out yet. 

He decided to walk around a bit more, and went back to what Jessika had called the honey moon spot. He climbed to the top and gazed out across the landscape. The trees had all but vanished into shadow barely illuminated by the night sky, and eventually found himself looking up and sure enough there it was a big honey coloured moon. No wonder this place was called the honey moon spot. It was beautiful, he should show this to Poe. He should go back. He needed to talk to Poe. Poe hadn't lied to him exactly, but he had been hiding it from him. That hurt. He didn't know why. Maybe lies, and secrets were not the way to go. He even had lied to Leia, not that she wasn't able to see through him like a crystal ball.

He walked back to the base. He needed to stop running, to stop being such a coward. He needed to be what he had told Rey he was, a bad ass. He looked at Poe's door. 

"Don't panic, don't panic. Just talk, talk like other people do," he muttered to himself. "You can do this!"

He opened the door.

"Fi-finn" said Poe from the couch. Poe's cheeks were flushed, and around him were empty bottles. He had seen this before in the First Order with the higher ups. He had cleaned up after this before too. He groaned. Poe was completely inebriated. Poe attempted to stand, and looked like a cardboard cut out about to fall. "I-I'm sworry." he voice sloshed. Finn ran forward and braced him, and guided him back down to the couch.

"It's okay. Why are you drinking?"

"I just I-I-I fweel terrible. I'm sworry, I shouldn't have brought Benji here. I shouldn't have. You are adjusting and I did that. It's no fwair."

"I can't say I wasn't mad. I was but, Poe this is your place. Just tell me, you know" he blushed. "Next time you want me gone, or plan on have people over."

"I don't want you gone, I wonder never want you gone," Finn felt Poe's hand slide over his knee. His heart fluttered. "Is that what tink Finn?" asked Poe.

"No, I meant. If you didn't want me around while...you have people over you know, with you. And you want to be alone with just them."

"Oh," said Poe eyes wide.

"Hold on. Let me get your some water. I heard that helps." 

He went to the kitchen, finding a clean glass and quickly filled it.

"Here drink this," said Finn offering the glass.

Poe was looking at his hands.

"Poe, you need to drink this."

He tilted Poe's head back with his hands. Poe's face turned a furious shade of red while looking at him. It must be the alcohol. 

"I need you to drink this."

"Mmm," said Poe his eyes shutting. Finn sighed. He tried to open Poe's lips by sliding his fingers across them. They opened slightly, and he felt an electric spark against his fingers. What was that? he wondered. No time to think about now. He slowly poured the water down Poe's throat making sure he didn't choke. 

"Ok buddy. Let's get you to bed." he said putting his arms over Poe's shoulder.

"Hey, you coming home with meee tonight?" said Poe as he tried to stand him up right.

"We already are home," said Finn in confusion.

"You're ruining our moment," Poe smiled at him. Damn, even drunk Poe was a prince.

"Alright, sure. Let's get you in bed." Finn began dragging Poe in the direction of the bedroom slowly. Poe nodded in agreement.

"Do you know when I see you I see stars?" asked Poe.

"I think that's the toxins in your body seeing that " 

"Ugh, I need to use the bathroom."

Poe suddenly ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He heard Poe puking. He proceeded to get another glass of water from the kitchen. 

Poe eventually came out of the room very haggard looking and sweaty. 

"Here sit down, and drink this."

"I'd rather do something else," Poe grinned.

"Too bad. Drink" Finn commanded wondering if all inebriated people were like this. Poe slowly sipped the glass. 

"Hey Finn," he said.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Don't leave."

"I won't buddy."

Poe smiled and shut just his eyes. He was now asleep against the wall. Finn sighed, and began to drag Poe's limp body across the floor to their room. He was sweaty again. He wasn't looking forward to training tomorrow. He was exhausted. He eventually managed to pull Poe's limp body into his bed, and pulled the covers over him. He went to the kitchen and eventually found a pitcher of water, and a glass. He set them next to Poe's bed. He would need them tomorrow for his hangover.

He wondered if he should shower again. He moved the hair out of Poe's face and felt the weird sparks against his skin again. He needed to go to sleep. It was just tiredness. That was that feeling. It was making him feel off.

He slid into the covers, and shut his eyes. He hoped tomorrow would be better.


	11. It's Not A Date

Poe looked at Kylo Ren. His wrists were bound. He was captured again. How could this happen?

"You will tell me the location of Rebel Base," snapped the man.

"I will tell you nothing. I will never surrender to the First Order. I won't fail my friends again!" he struggled against the bonds chaffing his wrists.

The man under the helmet laughed. "Oh, you will." He snapped his fingers and a storm trooper was brought into the room. The stormtrooper wheezing was dropped a few feet away. "If you don't this man will die."

"Do what you please to your men. I'll never tell you what you want to know," he spat furiously.

"As you wish,"he said. He ripped the helmet off the storm troopers head revealing Finn underneath. 

"Finn?" he cried out in surprise. No, it couldn't be!

"I'm sorry," said Finn his eyes filled with distress and then Kylo Ren shot Finn with lighting making him scream in agony.

"NO!" he screamed.

Poe yelled, and opened his eyes. Jumping from the bed and rolling out of the covers. A dream, he thought wearily. About Finn. His head hurt. Oh hell, he had drunk alot last night. He looked to the side of the bed finding a note next to a pitcher of water. "Drink this buddy. -Finn".

Finn?! Finn had come back last night? Finn had come back... When he was drinking. Poe was known for being more than a bit coy when he was drunk too. He was very...flirty.

"Oh dear god, no" he muttered. Had he? Towards Finn? He grab the pitcher, and started downing the water. He felt like a dead space rat. He dragged his pathetic body to the shower. He rinsed his body. God did he need a painkiller, his head was killing him. He opened the medicine cabinet. Thank god he had something for this killer headache. He looked at himself in the mirror, even after the shower he looked like hell.

Poe got dressed, and headed to the catina. Where was he? He looked around and found Jessika flirting with some of the new pilots at a table.

"Jessika!" he called.

"Hey, Dameron what's up?"

"Have you seen Finn around?" he asked frantically.

Jessika flipped her hair and laughed. "Finn? Oh yea, I may have," she grinned mischievously.

"Where is he?!"

"Nuh uh, not until you give me some juice" she said and sipped soda casually from a straw.

Poe glared, and dragged her away. "Don't worry guys and gals I'll be back," she winked. He dragged her through several corridors till they reached a quiet spot in the hanger bay.

"This better be important," she hissed as the stood at the edge of the hanger. "I'm missing out," she pouted.

"Did Finn say anything to you when you saw him this morning?"

"Who said I saw him this morning," she smiled.

"I thought you said you saw him!" said Poe in exasperation.

"So what happened between you two? Go to one of the base honey moon spots?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he hissed. "Unless he said something?"

"Oh, I see. You got totally toasted didn't you?"

"Perhaps I did, " he said indignantly ignoring the triumph that flashed across her face.

"For the record Finn said nothing about you when I saw him walking outside this morning. If you did do something with him, he didn't say a word of it to me. But he did mention you - yesterday?"

Poe tried to remain casual. "Not that it matters but, what did he say."

Jessika grinned. "Oh, I asked how rooming was going. He said he didn't want to talk about it."

Poe squirmed. Great, he thought bitterly.

"So what did you do to him before you got drunk?"

Poe saw Benji across the hanger. "Look Jess, I'm not in the mood. I might tell you later," he said miserably. Jessika shrugged but let him pass, now clearly intrigued. That was very much going to bite him in the ass.

Poe walked over the Benji

"So," he said twiddling his thumbs

"It was fun while it lasted but I can tell I'm not your main interest. Though, I wish I was... " Benji folded his arms and smiled warmly at him. Wrench in hand. He wasn't looking Poe square in the eye. That stung.

"Benji..." said Poe. Benji was right of course but, it kinda hurt being rejected like this.

"It's okay Poe," he said patting his shoulder. "By the way, I should go before your friend gets to wrong idea," he said pointing towards Finn.

Benji walked off, and he turned to see Finn standing in a corner. Finn turned and left. Striding quickly out of the hanger. Oh hell! If it's not one thing it's another! Meanwhile, he saw out of the corner of his eye Jessika admiring the scene with a smile. Damn her.

"Finn, wait!" Poe ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Jessika told me you were looking for me," he said not look Poe in the eye, and staring at with faked interest in the concrete. Of course, she would say that. Darn troublemaker that she was.

"I was," Poe said. "Let's go back to my place and talk."

Finn nodded. They walked along in silence. The only sounds was their footsteps, and noise and idle chatter across the base. The silence was deafening. He had never had a moment with Finn this quiet.. Once inside his place, Poe pointed for Finn to sit down. Finn nodded and sat on the sofa.

"I uh, got drunk last night," he said.

"Oh yea, you were," said Finn quietly still not looking at him prodding the couch cushion with fake interest.

"Did I..."

"Did you what?" snapped Finn.

"Did we?" he inquired.

"Huh?" said Finn. Well that answered that question.

"Oh nevermind, I just thought I might have done something." Poe looked at his shoes. He had never focused on their stitching so hard till that moment.

"Other than have a guy in your place, and have me walk in on it? Nothing in particular," said Finn with annoyance.

"Finn, I should have done that," said Poe looking at Finn. Finn would still not looking him in the eye. That stung more than anything.

"It's fine, it's just you shouldn't be sneaking around behind my back. You could have just asked if your didn't want me around."

"I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"And yet, your still meeting with him. Behind my back."

"I was just saying goodbye. Me and Benji are over. It's for the best."

Finn finally looked at him. 

Poe smiled, "We weren't serious." Or atleast, I wasn't he thought sadly. Damn he was a jerk.

"Oh," said Finn looking down at the ground.

"Want breakfast?" he offered. He needed to fix things somehow.

"I already grabbed something from the catina," said Finn mumbling at the ground. "Hey Poe?"

"Yea?"

"Can I take you some where tonight?"

"Uh, sure," he said. Wondering where on earth Finn wanted to go. It's not a date he reminded himself. It isn't, especially not after yesterday.

"Great. I think I over reacted, I just wish you would have been honest and talk to me."

Poe nodded. "I should have talked it over with you."

Finn slide next to him on the couch. "We good?" he asked.

"Yea," smiled Poe, and went to hug him. A tingle went down his spine. Damn, damn,damn. He cursed, and quickly let go.

"You say something?" asked Finn.

"Uh, nope," he said a little too quickly. Why was Finn so damn perceptive?!

"Huh. I don't know why I thought you did. I must be tired" Finn said letting out a small yawn.

"Yea. You should rest."

Finn nodded. "I'll take a nap. Later I got somewhere to take you! You're going to love it! Or, I think so?"

"I probably will," said Poe. He looked at Finn admiringly. Finn was so excited for whatever it was he wanted to show him. He hoped it wasn't the sunset or something otherwise Poe might jump his bones, and that was bad.

"Night, or well see you in a few hours," said Finn as her headed into their room.

"Right, see you then," he said trying to keep his voice even. He was glad Finn wasn't anymore perceptive. Must be because he was in the First Order. He wondered was Finn? No,no,no that wasn't his business. Besides, some fun times must happen around there...Right?

But, now he thought of it he wasn't so sure. How much did Finn really know? Well, he wasn't going to be the one who brought Finn to this whole relationship thing Leia had all but put a big stop sign in front of him. He could at least be a friend give him advice on Rey or girls. Not that he knew a damn thing about girls. But, relationships... He wasn't god at those either. Kissing and sex. He could help with that. He imagined giving Finn kissing lessons.

Poe leaned Finn against the corner of the room gently. He light of the lamp reflecting in Finn's eyes.

"Ever kissed before?" he whispered.

"Umm, no," said Finn bashfully.

"Ever seduced someone before?"

"No," whispered Finn. His eyes looking to Finn.

He leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Let me teach you."

He kissed Finn's ear that turned red, and then his cheek. Damn, you mind, stop fantasizing. Real life isn't this sweet. He sighed, he needed to preoccupy his mind.

He began doing chores and whatever else he could think of to pass the time. Dusting that shelf, cleaning BB8, polishing BB8. He was running out of things to occupy his time. He decided to go out a practice some flying maneuvers better that he didn't get rusty.

He practiced flying for a bit doing complicated maneuvers through tight corridors. When, he almost crashed the plane just by thinking of kissing Finn he got a sudden video message from General Organa glaring at him arms folded. Damn, she knows he thought bitterly. 

"You're grounded for the day till you regain your focus!" she snapped, and closed the video comm.

He went back home to shower and instead came back to a note.

'Wait for me. I'll be back soon. Don't eat anything yet!' - Finn.

Poe sighed. He had waited all day, and he was losing patience. It wasn't like he was going to be able to kiss him or anything. He wished Benji hadn't dumped him. Not that Benji was wrong about Poe's lack of real interest but he needed a good smooch right now. May something more too.

He heard the click of the door. Finn was holding a bag in one arm, and some...Were those blankets in the other arm?!

"Umm," he pointed to the blankets.

"Nope, it's top secret. Let's go!"

Once they were outside, Poe noticed the glittering stars, and the brightness of the moon. It was a beautiful evening, that wasn't romantic he reminded himself.

He followed Finn's cheerful figure as they crossed the base after a few twists and turns they reached a ladder. This place was....It was THEE SPOT. Was Finn seducing him?! No, no, no he shook the thought from his mind. There was no way that was possible.

"Here hold this for a moment." Finn handed him the bag and blankets. Poe held it and looked on in fascinations Finn climbed up. "Toss me the blankets!"

"Umm, yea okay sure." said Poe feeling like for the first time in years that he was confused teenage boy.

Poe tossed the blankets. 

"Don't come up here yet!" said Finn who he could here rustling around.

"Ummm, okay. What are we doing here?" he asked from the bottom of the ladder nervously.

"Just you wait! Can you toss me the bag?"

"Umm,yea."

Poe tossed the bag up, and waited for what felt like an eternity.

"Okay climb up the ladder and try to keep your eyes shut," said Finn excitedly.

Poe sighed, and did as Finn asked. He climbed the ladder, and carefully walked a few steps forward. Eyes still shut.

"Open them!"

Finn opened his eyes, and looked out at the landscape. "Wow, amazing Finn." he said trying to sound excited. Like it was new to him, but it wasn't. Little did Finn know he had been up here a number of times doing things Finn would rather not know about.

"You don't seem that excited," said Finn seemed to be disappointed.

"No,no I'm sorry. It's a beautiful view. It's just, I fly around the galaxy. I get beautiful views so often I take them for granted."

"Well, there is one more surprised that make this worth it," Finn grinned.

"Okay, what's the surprise?"

"Do you know what this spot is called Poe?"

"No, no, no, not at all!" he said acting confused. Luckily Finn didn't seem to be fazed or notice.

"It's called 'The Honey Moon Spot'!"

"Wow," said Poe leaning towards Finn. "So the reason you brought me up here -" he whispered leaning in. Finn liked him! Finn did! He was going to do it, he was going to kiss his cheek!

"Was to show you this!" Finn said pointed up past his shoulder.

Poe turned and saw the moon. It was gigantic, and yellow. He couldn't believe it. Damn it, Finn! He put his head in hands. The moon was a honey yellow. Oh hell!

He began laughing, and nearly fell to the ground in hysterics. What else was there to do? Finn was too damn innocent.

"What?" said Finn his mouth in a frown.

"It's just---"

"What's so funny?!" he said in annoyance.

"Another time," he said wiping a tear from his eye. "You're right. Thank you Finn," he said touching his shoulder. "It's beautiful," he smiled. He whispered into Finn's ear. "Thank you for reminding me of the beauty right in front me."

Finn coughed, and Poe took a step back.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me stay with you. So I thought we could see here with this view, and have dinner."

Now it wasn't that Poe didn't trust Finn but he looked at the food with distrust. Could Finn cook?

"Don't worry. I didn't make it alone, I got help from some of the girls."

Poe didn't like the sounds of that. He was already getting friendly with them. Darn. One of them was definitely going to ask him out.

"Alright," Poe smiled. "Let's eat."

He sat on the blankets, next to Finn eating the warm meal. Nothing special, a pasta dish but good for Finn's first try. He noticed that Finn's knee naturally seemed to lean against his as they sat together eating, and admiring the stars. Poe felt his eyes droop. He was falling asleep, he noticing at Finn was falling asleep as well, and fell into his shoulder. He shouldn't do this, he shouldn't let Finn rest against him like this but it wouldn't hurt for a moment right?

His eye's shut and before he knew it he was asleep.


	12. Faded Smiles

Kylo was happy. It was a rare emotion for him to have. Today was the day! The tracker was almost finished on the Falcon. He was going to have the scavenger lead him to Skywalker. His, they were all his! Soon to be pawns in his hands.

There was a knock on his personal chamber doors. He looked at the door irritably. Who could it possibly be at this time of time of morning? He wasn't even dressed yet, he looked to the helmet. He would have to forgo his usual attire and answer the door without it. He roll out bed. He was in a simple shirt and sweats, and the knocking continued to persist. This had better be damn important.

He answer the door. Hux, of all people.

Hux seemed flustered as he stared at Kylo taking in his state of attire. Kylo got irritated, and annoyed. Could the man not verbalize? Had he not seen pajamas before?

"What is it that brings you to my chambers so early Hux?"

"Oh, yes," he said seeming to regain his composure. "Snoke has requested your presence in the chamber."

"Tell him, I'll be there shortly."

He closed the door on Hux before he could be ogled more. Hux was strange sometimes. He dressed and adorned his mask.

The few wandering the corridors seems alarmed at his presence, and made room for him. Technicians who worked during the early mornings clambered out of the way as he walked to the sanctum. Their fear filled him with power.

He reached the sanctum, and looked at the giant hologram of Snoke.

"Commander."

"Kylo, you have failed, and impressed me simultaneously," said the Commander with a smile. Kylo felt the room grow cold from the mans voice alone.

"I'm sorry. I will not fail again," he said trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "I did kill Solo!"

"Yes, I noticed," said Snoke with a bored tone. "Yet, the girl is not in my custody."

Hux laughed, "Well Commander, to be fair to Kylo the planet was exploding. Yet, he needed rescuing by yours truly. If I hadn't-"

"Enough," snapped Snoke. "Ren what is that you plan to do next?"

Hux fell silent glaring at Kylo. Not that he cared, let him be mad. Kylo wheezed, and tried to regain his composure.

"I am tracking the Falcon hyperspace jumps. The girl and the wookie have led it right to Skywalkers location. Even without the map, we will find them. The program is almost complete, in a matter of hours I will have their exact location. I will kill Skywalker, and the have the girl for you. She can be a prize. A new knight. I will not fail!" Kylo felt satisfied. Surely, his work meant something. He had an amazing plan. Track his fathers old ship right to Skywalker.

Snoke smiled, "well that would be good news. However, I had a mission for you."

Kylo's satisfaction faltered. What mission took precedence over Skywalker?! Even Snoke wished the man dead.

"Skywalker, and the girl can be dealt with later. This is priority. You will deal with the woman on Naboo. Her final month is here. It is time for her decision to be made."

Kylo couldn't believe it. That damn woman?! Surely Snoke was kidding. He was still paying for his past mistakes.

"Master, I know she was a past weakness, and a mistake of mine but she can be killed in a months time if she doesn't agree to our terms to join the knights." He looked at the Commander in hopes of changing his month. "This is the best time to strike Skywalker while he is distracted by training the girl!"

Snoke shook his head. "Kylo, you are letting your personal feelings intervene in your actions. Convert the woman to our side, and if you know she can't be converted to the Knights before the months end kill her. You go to Naboo. Now, pack, and leave."

Snoke cut the comms, and Kylo began to slash the console in half.

"Not again," muttered Hux.

"Shut your tongue Snake!" he hissed at Hux. "This is your fault."

Hux looked at him with pity, that just infuriated him more. "Did you have sex with that woman or something?"

Ren glared. 

"What woman could be so important that we are ignoring the Jedi that brought down Vader?" Hux asked

"Don't speak of things you don't know anything of!" he said striding down the corridor to leave the chamber

"Well, I will find out soon! I am being sent to Naboo too. I am to report on your activities." said Hux taking long strides in an attempt to catch up with him. Great, Snoke was giving him a baby sitter.

He sighed and stopped just short of the door. "Figures," he snapped. "That woman is more powerful than you can imagine. She has trained many of your best soldiers."

"No woman trained my soldiers," hissed Hux. "Other than Phasma herself!"

"Really? You wonder who's that warrior Snoke sent Phasma to train with?" he snorted.

Hux eyes went wide. "You don't mean that this women trained Phasma..."

"And most of your other Captains that you didn't promote on your own," he said dully.

Hux looked after him, fearful. "Why does Snoke want to destroy her?"

"Because, she could potentially kill us all."


	13. Running Scared

Finn jumped from his sleep. He had heard it this time there was no mistake. Sometimes in his head, he thought could hear voices. Poe would speak loudly inside his head sometimes. At first he thought he was going nuts, when he would hear Poe or Rey or other random voices that weren't Leias. But this time he had heard it loudly....A voice he had hoped to never hear again. Kylo Ren. It felt the same way Leia's did. It wasn't imagined. This was really it.

There it was that dark voice. In his voice, he could feel darkness, his mind began to tune in. Trying to feel it, search for it.

"Enough," snapped the coldest voice he ever had heard. "Ren what is that you plan to do next."

"I am tracking the Falcon hyperspace jumps. The girl and the wookie are piloting it right to Skywalkers location. Even without the map, we will find them. The program is almost complete, in a matter of ---- I will have their exact location-" the voice seemed to cut in and out. But he knew it was Rens voice. No mistake. His skin crawled. 

He tried to concentrate, he felt Kylo's rage, his frustration. It seems to drown out all the voices. Ugh, this was difficult.

"Skywalker, and the girl can be dealt with later," said the cold voice. "---- Her last month."

Finn felt his skin crawl. Rey, only one month. Only one month and they were going to come for her. Then he hunted for the signal again, he couldn't only feel the fumes of Ren's anger.

"Why does Snoke want to destroy her?" Was that Hux? Why did he sound scared?

"Because, she could potentially kill us all."

That was enough. He had a month, a month to get strong enough to stop Ren before he got to Rey first. He had this ability. The same one Leia did? Perhaps... He wasn't sure. 

Poe lay next to him. His arm curled around his. The sun was barely rising. He needed to wake him. It was urgent no matter how princely, and calm he looked in his sleep.

"Poe,Poe," he said shaking him.

"Oh,huh? What time is it?"

"We gotta head back," he said biting his lip. He wanted to tell Poe everything. But, he felt it wasn't the right time wrong. 

Poe yawned, and smiled at him. "Yea, people would talk if we were found like this."

"Talk about what?" he asked legitimately confused. He noticed that Poe turned red, he was embarrassed. Finn still didn't know what triggered these reactions in his room-mate but, he guessed it was his behaviour. He was still getting used to not being in the First Order. He wondered how he was going to tell Poe.

Poe smiled, "your quiet in in the morning" he said.

Finn didn't say anything. What could he say? That he needed to go train his mind reading to find Kylo Ren? He took longer strides feeling the urgency of the conversation weigh heavier and heavier on his mind.Ugh, this was hard. They walked back blankets under their arm, and got back to the quarters. He could feel Poe glance at him as the walked back into their quarters.

"Did I do something?" said Poe putting down the blankets near the door closing it behind them. "Are you still mad? This is the most quiet you've been since you were mad yesterday?"

Finn sighed, and sat on the couch. "Don't get mad okay?"

Poe nodded, and sat across from him. "Okay, you're scaring me buddy."

"I need to go train."

"Yea, you've got training this morning," said Poe casually. "Was that all?"

"No, I gotta find someone to really train with. And I can feel it's not here on this base."

Poe looked at him with concern, "You're kidding right?"

"Whoever, is the strongest in the galaxy. I need to train with them, and quick."

"Finn, buddy where is this coming from?" asked Poe nervously.

"Rey is in trouble."

Poe sighed and Finn could feel his irritation. "Rey will be fine, shes with a wookie. They rip off arms for fun."

"No, Rey is in trouble, and I can feel it."

Poe looked at him. "Like the force?"

"Yea, like the force I guess," he said unsure.

"Finn, she's completely capable of taking care of herself, and she's with one of the greatest Jedi of all time, and as I mentioned previously a WOOKIE! She flipped a guy double her size who flirted with her on base. DOUBLE HER SIZE!" he emphasized.

"She's my first friend!" he yelled.

Poe's face fell He went silent for a while for speaking again. "Oh, oh I see! She's your FIRST FRIEND! Of course how STUPID OF ME to think otherwise."

"Poe, I didn't- I didn't mean that we weren't fr-"

"No, no by all means. Let's go to the General right now and get you packed."

"Poe, I didn't -"

He felt Poe's feelings. He was hurt, badly. He hadn't meant it like that. It's just in their original circumstances they were first enemies, and now they were...He wasn't sure what they were. Best friends?

It was too late for him to say it. Best Friends. Poe Dameron was his best friend, and it made his heart ache thinking about Poe's hurt. He was an idiot. Poe was in their room, and had shoved his things in a bag. Poe stared at him before he threw the bag at him and pushed Finn out the door. Poe aggressive grabbed his hand dragging him behind him. Finn felt that weird flicker of electricity between them again. What was that?!

Finn looked at Poe hoping he would turn his way. Poe was dead set on not looking behind him. Finn silently let himself be dragged along to a large door.

Poe smashed on the door. Continuously pounding.

"For heavens sake!" snapped a voice. "This better be important. Do you know what time this is?!"

The General. Poe had dragged him to the General. He was planning on talking to her anyway. He just hoped she wouldn't laugh at him.

Leia answer the door in her nighty. "Dameron, what in devils name?"

"Finn doesn't want to be my room-mate or train on base anymore." Poe snapped. "Tell her Finn, tell her what you want."

The General sighed, and looked at him with annoyance. "I have no time for some lovers quarrel. Figures this out yourself," she said about to close the door. Lovers? Must be a weird Resistance expression. No time to dwell on it though.

"Wait!"he yelled. "General, Poe is right. Well, sort of. I need to talk to you about this. I don't have much time."

The General looked at him for a moment, seemingly examining him.

"Oh alright. Come in."

"Thank you General!" he said relieved. 

"That goes for you too!" she snapped at Poe.

Poe kicked at the door, and reluctantly entered. Her chambers we much larger than Poes. Finn looked at the high ceilings. She had two floors. She motioned for them to sit on the nearest sofa. Finn sat, and found Poe sat as far as he could on the other side on the arm rest. He sighed in resignation, and looked at him hoping he would turn his way. He was mad alright. Friendships were hard.

The General sat in the arm chair across from them. "So, what is it that you wish to tell me?"

"Umm, you know how you spoke in my mind?"

Leia shrugged and nodded. 

"She does that to everyone Finn," said Poe in annoyance.

"Poe be quiet," she snapped. "Please continue Finn."

"Ever since, we talked. Ever since I fought Kylo I've felt different. Like there is something I can't see but always there."

Leia nodded, go on.

"Ridiculous," he heard Poe mutter.

"Then it started. First it was little things. I would hear Poe sometimes."

He felt Poe's eyes on him. "I would hear it when he was emotional sometimes. When he was angry or happy. Things like "damn", or "wow, this is great." Just little things. "

He suddenly felt Poe get afraid. He was scary, Finn was frightening to his best friend. That felt horrible. He ignored the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach and continued. 

"Every now again I can feel Rey, her feelings. I can't really hear her. She's too far. But Rey, Poe, some people on base I can feel them I guess. But that isn't why I came. It's what I heard today."

"What did you hear?" Leia asked intently focused.

"Kylo Ren."

The General's eyes turned down. "I see," said Leia cooly. "You felt him.He has long blocked me out. He must not feel your presence."

"He's found a way to track Rey and Luke. He's going to kill Luke, and bring Rey to some guy in a months time to either kill her or keep her around."

"Snoke," she hissed.

"Yea, I think so. It seems like they are afraid of Rey."

"Who's Snoke?" asked Poe in annoyance.

"Snoke is a Sith Lord who commands the Knights of Ren."

"So what? He is Ren's boss. Whatever" said Poe with a yawn.

"He is unimaginably powerful. He is able to easily influence everyone around him, he is not to be taken lightly."

Poe paused to listen, and seemed to digest the information, or at least Finn thought so.

"Alright, Finn can hear Kylo Ren in his head. When are you going to tell her the rest?" Poe snapped. 

"Okay, Poe what is it?" said the General with a sigh. "What is it that has you so upset?"

"Finn wants to find the most powerful guy in the galaxy train with him, and then play saviour with a girl who's more than capable of taking care of herself!"

Leia sighed, "while I agree Rey is more than capable of taking care of herself. It is troubling that the Falcon can be tracked."

"Can I remind you a wookie is with them?"

"I am aware," she snapped. "Luke and Rey are too valuable to the resistance to lose though. Also Finn needs training. Although I have some of his skills, he needs a true teacher to bring out his potential and fast. I have to run the resistance,I have no time to be his teacher. Finn's feelings are correct."

Finn said nothing and glanced to Poe. Poe remained facing away from him

Poe folded his arms. "You're going with him too grumpy. I'm not letting Finn travel alone. He's too recognizable."

"So where are we going to find this magical teacher?" grumbled Poe.

"Naboo," she said.

"Naboo? You're kidding me.That place is crawling with the First Order!"

"I'm not, the galaxy's greatest teacher is there. The hardest part might not be the training but, convincing them to train you."

"Convincing them?" asked Poe coldly.

"Yes, they will train anyone regardless of their allegiance. First Order, Resistance it doesn't matter."

"That sounds easy."

"Only if you can prove yourself worthy."

"How do you to that?" Finn asked.

"Tell me when you find out," she said patting Finn on the shoulder. "Get packed Poe you leave in two hours."


	14. Gotta rest

Poe Dameron knew he was an idiot. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. When they were on the roof, he had thought that there was something between him and Finn. It was stupid of course, but he had though at the very least that they were getting close as friends. Yet, Finn was still on about Rey. Still worried about Rey, his "first friend". And what was Poe exactly?

Room-mate. Obviously just a room mate. In the end he knew it wasn't Finn's fault that he liked someone else. Finn was allowed to like anyone he pleased obviously. However, that didn't mean that it was going to sit kindly for Poe. Because if he was honest with himself he didn't just like Finn anymore, this wasn't just some cutie he wanted to bang, or flirt with. He was in love with Finn. He wasn't sure when it happened but, over the course of Finn's stay his crush had gotten a little too serious.

He looked at the ship awaiting them both in the hanger bay. He loaded his gear on the ship, and he could feel Finn glancing at him as he did. Poe looked glumly at the piece of junk he was being ask to fly. A small yet fairly fast transport junker. It handled like garbage though. Leia eyed him sharply standing at the edge of the hanger doors. While Poe packed his last bag into the storage compartment of the ship

"Keep him safe," she said. 

"I know," he said looking at his feet. 

"Don't do anything reckless. And while your in Naboo, can you sell the extra parts I put in the ship crate?"

"Yea, sure," he said vaguely waving at what Leia liked to pretend was ship.

"And Poe, please forgive Finn."

"Yea," he said quietly and entered the ship. He could feel Leia's eyes pressing into him, and hoping for reconciliation. 

He really should forgive him. He knew he was petty, stupid, and in love. As he closed the ship doors behind him he couldn't bring his eyes to Finn sitting in one of the passenger seats. He headed to the pilots seat, and began the ignition sequence. He took and big breathe and tried his best to keep focused. It was lucky that flying was his forte. He was still able to fly adequately even when his thoughts were else where. He knew there wouldn't be much to do till they reached Naboo. The ship had an automatic pilot mode once you punched in the navigation coordinates. Once the ship was comfortably cruising, he sighed. Looking to the door. He knew Finn was probably feeling guilty, and in typical Finn fashion staring at his hands. He should sleep, if he could fall asleep. Not much time had passed since their argument, but somehow it had exhausted him. Perhaps, that was just his heart break talking.

Poe set the shield on high alert for any danger,and looked at BB8. "Wake me if anything happens."

BB8 beeped softly in agreement.

Poe opened the doors and felt Finn's gaze on him.Finn seemed super distressed, the edge of his shirt twisted in his hands. Dammit, it wasn't supposed to be like this. 

"Poe, can we talk?" he whispered.

Poe just shrugged, and sat across from him. Damn Finn, he couldn't even bear making him sad. Finn pulled his strings, and it just wasn't fair. His eyes refused to make contact despite, the draw he felt to look into them. 

"You've got two minutes before I take a nap," Poe mumbled.He finally met Finn's eyes that seemed swept with relief. His eyes were beautiful, ugh that just wasn't fair.

"Poe what I said earlier about Rey being my first friend. I didn't mean to imply we weren't friends."

"Really? Could have fooled me," he said doing his best to keep his shaky voice even. He wrung his hands in frustration.

"Poe, no listen. Please, you may not have been my first friend but, your the best friend I've ever had."

Poe looked up. Best friend? Had he heard him right?

Finn continued looking at him hopefully. Poe felt compelled and before he knew what he was doing his arms had wrapped around Finn. He held him close to his chest . Was that Finn's heart he felt pumping crazy like this or his own? He didn't know how much just a few words could light hope in him again. God this was sad, he knew it wasn't him. He knew Rey was the special one. But for now, maybe best friends was enough. It was better than nothing. It was better than room mates.

"Poe?" he heard Finn ask hesitantly.

Poe felt his arms tighten around Finn's waist.

"Poe?" he asked again.

He released from the hug, and pulled back his urge to kiss Finn frantically on the lips. His heart was thumping like a mad man. He smiled at Finn, and let his hand linger on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm just glad."

"Right," Finn smiled nervously.

Poe coughed, "Well, I'm ummm. I'm going to go sleep for a while."

"I should nap too. The ship is flying on auto?"

"Yea, BB8 said he would alert us to any problems"

Finn, smiled. They awkwardly walked together in silence to the small bunk room at the other side of the ship, and Poe nearly choked when the door open. There was only one bed. Curse Leia! 

"I'll uh sleep in the captain's chair," he said ruffling his hair and gesturing hopelessly back to the cockpit.

Finn grabbed his hands, his heart began thumping again. Oh hell!

"Wait, we can share. I mean this bed is pretty big."

Poe cursed. The general, she clearly knew his feelings for Finn. His real feelings. There is no way she would mess up on the amount of beds on aboard a transport ship. The General never made those kind of mistakes she was careful, and calculating. Finn hadn't seem to have noticed.

"No,no, I'll just sleep in the Captain's chair. No sweat."

Finn rolled his eyes, "I'm no pilot, but I know you need to sleep to fly. Common, we can share."

Poe bit his lip, and sat at the edge of the bed. "Okay, but no kicking me off the bed."

Finn grinned at him, "I wouldn't dream of it bestie!"

Poe felt his heart go wild. Fuck it. He slid beneath the covers, and felt Finn slid under the covers to the other side of him. Finn seemed to fall sound asleep in a matter of moments, he could hear his shallow breathes next to him. He couldn't sleep so close to Finn, he shouldn't. He turned to his side and watched the rise and fall of Finn's chest. His eyes wandered over Finn's beautiful lips and before he could move Finn's arm slid over Poe's. Poe felt like he was going to explode. As Finn's hand rested on his waist, Poe guiltily slid slightly closer so his body was almost touching Finns. He groaned, why was he acting like a teenager. He closed his eyes, and hopelessly wanted to think of anything that wasn't Finn. Maybe for now bestie was good enough. He felt his eyes shut strangely comforted by the thought they were no longer just room mate. Sleep took ahold, and he drifted off feelings warm in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I've gotten really inspired with this one, which hopefully means I'll be writing a lot on it.


End file.
